Songs for an Unrequited Love vol I
by koinosekai
Summary: Naomi gets another cd mix from Mirai. This time, everything gets more complicated. In the movie, Naomi's name was retained but Mirai is originally named Will. The name Mirai came from the movie ver. which will be released soon.


**Title**: **Songs for an Unrequited Love Vol. I**  
**Author**: Hime  
**Chapter[s]**: One-shot  
**Rating**: K+  
**Pairing**: Mirai/Naomi (Tegoshi Yuya/Maki Horikita)  
**Summary**: Naomi gets another cd mix from Mirai. This time, everything gets more complicated.  
**A/N**: Naomi's POV. **Contains Book spoilers.**

**Songs for an Unrequited Love Vol. I**

It sat just in front of our doorway on that humid day. I was about go out for a little jog when I discovered the present lying there. It wasn't hard to guess who it is from since I know just by looking at the present without any wrapping that my bestfriend, Mirai, was the one who placed it there.

What suprised me was the title of the mix he gave me this time. _Songs for an unrequited love Vol. I_, I frowned a little as I read it. Why, I thought, would Mirai give me this mix?

The answer came later that day.

It was an ordinary day and just like all of my ordinary days— I spent my time after school at the Phoenix working on the new yearbook. Mirai was there too and everything was normal. Or so I thought.

_Do you want something to eat, Chief?_ he asked me after awhile. I glanced at him and saw him remove his glasses, wipe them before placing them on again.

_Just water, Dad and I will dine at the newly opened family restaurant later. I don't want to be full before that_, I said with a smile.

He returned a little while after that carrying a glass of water and tea. No one was around aside from us so I took the chance to ask him about his gift early that day.

_Oh, you got it?_

I rolled my eyes as I replied to him, _How could I not? It was lying on our doorstep, Coach!_

At this, I was even more surprised as his cheeks turned pink. _Have you listened to the songs?_ he asked after a pause.

I told him that no, I still haven't. He seemed to be pretty nervous and somehow, I felt as if I already knew how this conversation will turn out to be. And so I asked him with a straight question, _Why is it entitled Songs for an unrequited love?_

I look at him in the eye and I knew. It was enough to confirm my thoughts. But considering that we've been 'Coach and Chief' for so long, it still made me doubt a bit. Maybe it was just me; me and my loneliness after Yugi; and then Mirai helping me out after all that has happened... Yet, I also knew that I was actually hoping—wishing for this to happen.

_Why now?_ I asked him. I knew I should've asked something more concrete but it was all my poor mind could muster at the moment. Not surprising for a girl who experienced amnesia for awhile.

_Why not now?_ he asked me back. He was wiping his glasses again, a habit I knew he does when he's nervous.

_It's... Too sudden. I have just recovered as well_, I told him thinking all the while just how much of a hypocrite I am.

_Everything's like that. Even things that we planned to the last detail becomes a surprise too, doesn't it? Things change and before we knew it, it's all gone... Just like you._

He looked as if he had just carried the burden of the earth and I felt guilty for even trying to push him away this time. _Just like me?_ I asked.

Mirai had changed. I knew it from the moment his lips touched mine that day in the planetarium yet I still tried to push him away, afraid of the feelings he evoked inside of me that time when he kissed me. And now, those feelings resurfaced like old scars that won't fade away as his eyes met mine.

_Yes, just like you. I was afraid to cross the line and I ended up bottling up all of my feelings. Then you had your amnesia, Yugi came and many other things happened. I never got the chance to say them all to you for so long and I'm tired of looking for the right time. I don't want my chance to be taken away again._

My Coach, my precious Coach is gone. As I look at Mirai that time, all I saw was a passionate man. A man so pure and determined to get to his goal; a goal where even I, am still having second thoughts with.

_It's okay if you don't accept me as someone more than a friend. I just hope you wouldn't throw my present away_, he said after awhile, he must've noticed me drifting away in thought._ That mix contains all the feelings I've kept for so long... I don't really mind it if you wouldn't listen to it. At least now I wouldn't regret not telling them to you._

I was wrong. My silly old Coach was still there; inside that passionate young man. I saw the longing in his eyes that he failed to hide and I felt like throwing myself down the stairs again for denying what I felt for him.

_Of course I'll listen to it_, I finally said. _Coach made it especially for me and so I'll always treasure it._

He finally smiled and I felt relieved for I didn't know what I'll do if our relationship comes to worst. _But... I can't give you an answer right now_, I slowly added.

_It's fine_, he said in understanding. _I don't want to rush you, Chief. I don't want to end up being rejected fast and so I, Mirai Hasegawa, will patiently wait for the time when the 'unrequited' in the title will be changed into—_

Oh, it will, I told him in a teasing manner and I was again, rewarded with his smile.

_No rush_, he repeated and I nodded back before we went on with our yearbook work again.

I know I already have an answer yet I feel unworthy of his feelings with the way I am right now. No rush, he said but I'll definitely push myself harder and improve myself fast. I don't want to lose my Coach either.

We went back together from the Phoenix around 8 in the evening and we held hands all the way to the parking lot before parting. I felt the strong urge to kiss him there and I knew he too did, but we held ourselves. Time may be tricky but we'll surely catch up with it.

And as I wave to him goodbye, I thought that starting off by listening to that cd mix he gave me would be the fastest way to reach back to him.

Comments? I've decided to write a fic for this book since I just love the story and somehow, I felt like it's sort of incomplete in the end so I've added this. I know this is kind of boring and short but I really want to write something about Memoirs. To all those who finished the book already, I knew this fic is more meaningful to you guys *well, i hope *


End file.
